


Fish Tales

by Cornerofmadness



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-24
Updated: 2011-05-24
Packaged: 2017-10-19 17:59:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like all good fish stories, the fish just keeps getting bigger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fish Tales

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** I don’t own these guys but it would be nice if I did.  
>  **Characters/Pairing** gen fic implied Roy/Riza, Ed/Winry  
>  **Timeline/Spoilers** Post 108, spoilers for the end of story/calendar ‘photographs.’  
>  **Author’s Note**. Let’s go with the obvious rendition of ‘fish.’ Also, the title is lame but I got hot and now I can’t think so it will do. written for fma_fic_contest on lj for the prompt 'fish'

“I’m telling you the fish was _this_ big!” Ed flung out his arms, nearly knocking over his lemonade.

“A fish bigger than you? I can believe that.” Mustang smirked, taking a cookie off the tray.

“Shut the hell up. You and I are pretty much the same size now,” Ed shot back.

“Yes, he’s finally realized you were never that tall, sir,” Al said smugly.

“He confused my presence with my actual height.” Roy didn’t miss Riza and Dr. Pinako rolling their eyes in concert.

“Who the hell even invited you?” Ed glared. “Resembool is _our_ home, free from you.”

“I wanted to see Riza,” Winry said, stretching against the porch railing.

“And Alphonse invited me.” Roy patted Al’s shoulder.

“Traitor.” Ed stomped into the house. “I’m getting the pictures.”

“So, he became Hughes’s replacement?” Roy’s eyebrows shot up.

“It’s his way of bringing me into his travels.” Winry smiled fondly. “He doesn’t have quite as many as Mr. Hughes.”

“That’s a relief,” Riza muttered.

Ed banged back out the door, slapping the photos down. He quickly flipped through them, shoving one under Roy’s nose. “See, it’s a BIG fish!”

“Edward, that’s a shark. You didn’t say it was a shark.” Rolling his eyes, Roy took the picture, handing it to Riza.

“A shark is a fish!”

“Yes, but calling it a fish is like calling human transformation ‘slightly tricky alchemy’.” Roy shrugged.

“Whatever, I caught it.”

“You didn't catch it. You’d have been pulled in,” Roy replied and Ed puffed up.

“Here we go again.” Al sighed.


End file.
